DE 10 2010 014 999 A1 describes a motor vehicle bumper arrangement with a cross member that is coupled to the side member via crash boxes. The end portions of the side members have V-shaped extensions, which are coupled to the crash box in a materially joined, non-positively or positively joined manner such that in the case of a head-on collision the coupling breaks away allowing the crash box to bend without further restricting its folding behavior in a head-on crash, contributes to increasing the lateral crash stiffness but in a lateral collision.